Take a Lucy, add a Guy and a pinch of Friends
by tooty frootie
Summary: Lucy falls for a boy that her friends have something against.


                "Hey… Lucy? You all right?" Mary called over her shoulder. Lucy had been quieter than normal since lunch, drifting dazedly from class to class. Mary paused, shifting her annoying backpack, to allow her sister to catch up.

"Luce? Is something wrong?"

                Lucy shook her head to clear it, and tried to look as blank as possible. "No! Of course not! C'mon, we're not supposed to keep Matt waiting!" She pushed past, leaving Mary gaping after her. _I wonder what that was..._

                "MARY!!!"

                Most of the after-school crowd looked at her. She blushed and hurried towards Matt, who was leaning impatiently out of the car window. "We're all waiting..." he called. Mary rolled her eyes at him and shot Lucy a glare. "I'm gonna find out what's up with you."

                As soon as she got out of the car, Lucy made a mad dash towards the house. Letting the door swing shut behind her she ran up the stairs, down the corridor and into her room. Grabbing a random book, Lucy plopped down on her bed. No one would notice how out of it she was if she pretended to read.

                Muffled voices sounded outside, and Lucy sighed. _Mary's going to interrogate me now... 3 ... 2 ... 1 . . – _the door slid open.

"Lucy? What's up with you?" Mary sat down on her bed, throwing her backpack against the door to close it.

                "You shouldn't keep doing that, all your notebooks are going to get messy." Lucy chided, still buried in the book. Mary glared at her again.

                "Wrong topic. We were talking about you?"

                Lucy ignored her, and Mary got more persistent. She had a good guess, anyway.

                "A guy, huh?" Mary offered, smiling. Lucy rolled over with a groan, letting the book fall. Of course, Mary'd get it. Anyone'd get it. Her life was obviously filled with one guy after another, that's what she was, Miss Dating Lucy. Did she have to be so obvious???

                Mary grinned. _That explains the beautiful-dreamer behavior. As always._ "Soo... what's he like?" Lucy seemed distracted enough to tell. Besides, she liked discussing guys.

                Lucy dragged herself into a sitting positing, leaning against the wall. "Well, he's cute..." she began, causing Mary to nod impatiently.

                "Yeah, yeah, get onto the good stuff!"

                "Umm... he has thick brown hair, these _sensitive_ dark blue eyes- dark blue, Mary! And he has this _dimple _when he smiles- and _ohh _what a smile. He's in my English class..." She paused.

                "Aand...?" Mary asked. "You don't usually go all googly over a guy unless there's some reason."

                "Googly? I'm not googly! I'm just... I dunno... worried." _Right, _Mary thought, _worried._

                "About what? He seems perfect. Does he, like, do drugs or something?"

                "No! No! It's not that. It's stupid, I guess... it's just that my friends kinda don't like him or _his _friends."

                Now it made sense. He wasn't one of the "popular crowd" at school, huh? That could be remedied, especially if he was cute. "Why don't they like him?"

                "He's in the band." _Ahh, a band geek. Could be worse._

                Lucy continued miserably. "He plays _flute_."

                Mary rolled her eyes. _That _couldn't be remedied. Why did people have to be so illogical, though? So what if a guy played flute? It didn't make him any less of a guy.

                "And I can't date him 'cause my friends would hate me. And him. And it's not worth losing friends over a guy..." Lucy sniffed. She pulled last year's yearbook from the shelf and flipped through until she came to the M's. "Look, Mary- that's him." 

                Mary sat down next to Lucy. _Whoa... he _is _cute. Really cute. Pity about it, really._

                Lucy looked over at Mary, withbright eyes. "Mary... I really like him. He's nice and cute and _perrrrfect... can you think of something?"  
                Mary sighed, but she knew there was only one answer. "Yeah. I'll try."_

_________________________________________________________________________

A/N: you like? Review, please… 


End file.
